


The Warrior and the Maiden

by Techtronic



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techtronic/pseuds/Techtronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Breton comes to Whiterun, strikes a deal with a fair maiden he has never met, and puts a mother's life in danger, all because he has a chance to become Thane of Whiterun, but karma has a nasty way of getting even...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breton's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so leave a review and include your suggestions!

   Once, many years ago, in the land of Tamriel, there was the continent of Skyrim, the home of the ancient race of Nords.One man, who was not a Nord, arrived in Skyrim three years before the beginning of the Fourth Era. He was a breton from High Rock and had been invited to live in Whiterun by the Jarl of Whiterun, Balguuf the Great. Though he had been invited, he knew that Balgruuf would test him to be sure he was worthy of becoming the Thane of Whiterun. Though the Breton was worried he knew that he could hold his own in a fight and could handle whatever the Jarl request of him.

   It was three a.m. on a Morndas. The Breton hated Mordas', as did all the Nords so he was certain they would not be in a cheerful mood that day, especially not since a stranger would be around, let alone a Breton. When he reached the gates of Whiterun, a guard inturrupted him, "Halt! What buisness do you have here, Breton?" The Breton slowly held up his hand, afraid the guard might think he was drawing a knife, in it was a note from Jarl Balgruuf. "I suppose I will let you through, however, if you cause any trouble, I will strike you down before you can say Cyrodiil." As the Breton walked past the guard, he saw the inside of Whiterun, and atop the high mountain was Dragonreach.

   He made his way past Breezehome and through the marketplace was where he noticed a beautiful elven woman, he could not help but speak to her, as he walked towards her. She turned and spotted him. "Hello, I've never seen you around here before, I don't see many Bretons at all, you must have some reason for coming here?" She said. The Breton, who was feeling very shy which did not happen much to him, finally spoke up, "Yes, the Jarl has requested my presence, how could I say no? I have fought in many battles, unlike most of my people, so it was only a matter of time before word got out about the Warrior Breton. He most likely wishes to make me Thane of Whiterun!" The attractive woman stared at him with a look in her eye that could only mean respect. "Well, you seem very sure of yourself, who am I to argue? If you are who you say, and the Jarl wishes to make you Thane, I will marry you and we shall live long happy lives, do you accept?" The Breton, shocked by her words, looked at her for quite a while and pretended to consider her proposal even though he knew what the answer would be, "I accept your proposal. What is your name, beautiful maiden?" "My name is Meena Soothe" "A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman!" She blushed.

   And so the breton continued up the steps to Dragonsreach with his new found self-confidence. As he stepped through the door, Balgruuf was sitting upon his throne at the end of a hallway occupied by a large table covered in various foods. Wines, Cheeses, and Meats scattered over the table on fancy plates made of silver confirmed that he was in the right place. Had there ever been any doubt? "Ah yes! The Warrior Breton I have heard so much about! Yes, I understand you got my note?" The Jarl asked. "Yes Jarl Balgruuf, what do you wish for me to do?" Breton replied. The Jarl looked at him with a small sparkle in his eye that showed it was going to be something challenging and the Jarl was going to enjoy seeing if he could survive it. "I have been noticing some complaints about missing objects around the city, and it is slowly irritating me more and more, not the fact that my people are complaining, but the fact that these thieves and bandits are robbing my people so easily. I wish for you to track down these bandits and put an end to their mischief! If you do, I will grant you the title, Thane of Whiterun!" The breton considered this for a few minutes and realized that he must marry Meena and the only way to earn her approval, would be to become the Thane, "It shall be done, Jarl Balgruuf!" said the Breton.

   As he left Dragonsreach, a young woman and a teenage girl approached him. "Excuse me, Sir? I overheard your deal making with the Jarl and I will aid you in anyway I can, for a small price." The mother offered. The teenager, who looked to be about sixteen, eyes widened. "Mama no! We already lost Papa, I can't lose you too! The money isn't worth the risk. Please don't leave!" She pleaded. The mother looked angrily at her daughter. "Quiet Lydia! I told you not to interrupt me! I will do anything I can to earn us enough gold to buy some food!" The breton, after thinking about it, decided to let the mother aid him on his quest to rid Whiterun of the bandits. As the mother said her goodbyes to her daughter, Lydia, she whispered something to the Jarl and it looked like he agreed to what she said. And so the Breton and the mother set off on their quest.


	2. An Arrow to the Knee

 

It had been two days since the Breton set off with the mother. As they traveled farther and farther from Whiterun, the Breton noticed the mother shaking worse and worse, he assumed she was scared for what might happen at the bandit camp, but she was actually worried for her daughter. If she died, there would be no one to take care of Lydia. Unless, however, the Jarl really meant what he had said to her. At that moment, all she had was hope.

Over the last couple days, they had encountered many creatures and even petty bandits who had tried to murder them. They had chosen to take the longer road because they thought that it would be safer. As they walked down the trail made of stone which was covered in moss and had roots growing out of it, they were able to take in the beautiful scenery of Skyrim, the mountains in the distance with new fallen snow atop their peaks, the fields of green grass, and the ancient ruins that had been unmoved for centuries.

"What is your name? You have kept to yourself all this time and I would like to know who I have hired to fight by my side." said the Breton.

"My name is Cyra, I was named after the great Province of Cyrodiil, home of the Imperials." The mother quietly replied.

"Have you ever been in a battle?" asked the Breton with a hint of worry in his voice.

"My husband was a guard who fought many battles in Cyrodiil, as was my father and grandfather. I know enough to aid you, you need not worry, Breton." replied Cyra.  
Before the Breton could say a word, an arrow flew between him and Cyra. The couple looked ahead and saw what could have only been the bandit camp. It was a small old stone fortress that they had modified. The Breton wasted no time, he ran straight for the camp and drew his sword, it was a large greatsword that he had named "Septo" after the emporer Uriel Septim IV.  
Cyra followed behind as she had a small sword that sliced quickly through the bandits' throats.

The Breton reached the gate of the fortress and with one kick, he blew the doors open and charged inside. A group of six bandits made a circle around him. He held out his sword and spun. A spiral of blood lifted into the air before landing on the ground in a large pool of red. The fight had gone on for half an hour. Half an hour of men screaming out in pain as they dropped to the cold stone floor.

The Breton looked up and saw the Bandit's leader charging for him and he knew that there was nothing he could do. He slowly felt the world slipping away from him and his life flashed before his eyes, he saw all the men he had slain in battle and for the the first time in years, he felt guilt. It welled up inside of him and when it reached his throat he cried out. Then, something happened. He wasn't dead. He looked in front of him, and he saw her. Her hair lying in a small pool of blood. A gaping hole in her stomach. Cyra. "She should have lived! Not me!"

Then, the arrow struck. It struck right in the side of his knee and he could feel it grinding the inside of his knee cap. The pain was so intense. With all the strength he had, he lifted the sword and struck the bandit's leader on the top of his head, splitting the man's skull. He held the sword and threw it as hard as he could at the bandit archer who had ruined his knee. It stuck in his heart and he fell with a scream louder than any the Breton had heard before.

He slowly pulled the arrow from his leg and dragged himself to one of the dead bandit's horse. He pulled Cyra's body on top of the horse and off he went.


	3. An Adventurer Like You

   The Breton could see Whiterun just up ahead. He could tell the horse was tired but it kept galloping down the path, all the way to the city. Before he could reach the gates, the guards saw him and rushed to his aid. He told them what had happened and they took Cyra's body to the Hall of the Dead, took the horse to the Whiterun Stables, and they helped the Breton up the stairs to Dragonsreach.

   Jarl Balgruuf sat on his throne, and watched as the guards dragged The Breton inside. "What is this? What has happened?" The Jarl exclaimed. With all the strength he had, he slowly spoke, "The job is done, but the girl's mother did not make it out alive, she sacraficed herself for me." The Jarl looked to the side and saw that the girl, Lydia, had just stepped into the room. Tears formed in her eyes and she stepped over to the side and slapped the Breton before storming out of the room. They immediatley got him to the mage who cast a healing spell on him, but the wound was too deep and he would never be able to fight like he used too. The Jarl told him that he could not become Thane because of his wound but that he could, if he wanted, become a guard and protect Whiterun until he died. The Breton accepted, and was satisfied, but he knew that Meena would not be.

   The sun was just setting as the Breton arrived in the marketplace. He could see her at her booth, she was watching him and he was watching her. He gave her a look that signaled his defeat and she gave him a look of dissapointment but also understanding. They did not speak. He just walked away, and forgot about it. "If I forget about it, then the pain and emotion won't take over."

 

   Lydia cried for a few hours before the Jarl came to her and told her, "Your mother was a good person and she did a good thing by sacraficing herself for that man. You should be very proud of her, and be proud that she was your mother. Before she left, she asked me to take care of you if she didn't make it. I intend to do just that. However, I can't take care of you forever, so, when you are an adult, I shall pass you on to the Thane of Whiterun and you will aid him on his journey." Lydia was in disbelief. The Jarl had just told her that she was coming to live in Dragonsreach and that her mother was a good person and it was because of her that she could now have a good life. Lydia knew that she had done what she did so that even though Lydia would suffer from the pain of losing a loved one, she would be happy and have a good life. She went with the Jarl and never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked this story, I had some trouble with the last chapter but hopefully it is just as good as the rest.


End file.
